Silent Hill: Forever Lost
by Zeon of the Twilight Blade
Summary: An OC Silent Hill Fanfiction told in first person, please read it.


Silent Hill: Forever Lost

A/N: Been playing Silent Hill lately, and figured this would be a good chance for me to work on my scene descriptions, I warn everyone up front, there is a good chance this will be a bit graphic, but if you are reading Silent Hill fanfiction I assume you don't mind.

Disclaimer: …There was a hole here…now it's gone…

-----------------------

Chapter 1 - Falling

-----------------------

Gears…I heard…gears…in my head…in my ears…turning…crunching…slowly…

Moans…moans mix in with the gears…soft moans…pained moans…

Something else…something I can't place…not human…not animal…the sound is…alien…strange…

It mixes together…like a sick concert in my head…it's musical…but awful…like an orchestra from hell is booked full right inside my mind, playing their instruments from the other side as loudly as they can.

It fades.

Silence…

A voice now, fading in and out, "You…the ones…save…hope…"

I run this back in my head, trying to make sense of it but unable to come up with anything, I try to say something but I'm mute, I try to move but I'm paralyzed, I try to open my eyes but they are blind.

Then the orchestra comes back for an encore…

----------

I open my eyes, and pick my head up, it's heavy like I had been sleeping for a week, my vision is blurry at first, but the haze disappears from my sight within moments.

"…" I look around the room, it's totally empty, nothing inside it at all, and it's plain white except for…

I look up and see on the ceiling one small red spot…almost unnoticeable…but it's there all right…

"How…" I shake my head, "How did I get here…where am I…?" I ask no one in particular.

I stand up slowly, shaking my head and getting rid of the remaining parts of the dream.

I sigh and look around the room one more time; something I couldn't notice when I was on the ground is that there is a white door on one of the walls.

I walk to the door and reach for the handle, suddenly I hear what sounds like nails on a chalk board in my head, I grip it and fall to my knees, wanting the be rid of the sound I shake my head quickly.

The sound fades as abruptly as it started.

I reach for the door again, but I am again faced with a sound as my hand extends and I back off.

I look around the room and sigh, nothing, nothing but me, a red spot, and a door.

I close my eyes and think back, how DID I get here…?

I concentrate, but I can't remember anything besides my name…

"Ross…Harrington…" I mumble aloud, I hear a faint click sound it look at the door and reach for the knob, this time I put my hand around it with no sounds in my head.

I turn the knob and open the door to find myself in a long hallway.

"Well…at least it's not white…" I mumble, the walls are gray; the floor is light blue tile and the overhead florescent somehow seem to sting my eyes, even though the room I just walked out of was pure white.

"Odd…" I look up and down the hallway, unsure of which was I want to go.

"Of course it doesn't really matter…" I think to myself, since I can't remember where I am or how I got there, it only seemed fair that I'd have no idea how to get out. 

I decide to go left from where I'm standing, there are doors along the hallway, but they all seem to be jammed or locked, it didn't really matter, the effect was the same to me, no entry.

I kept walking and something on my right catches my eye, I take another look at it to find that it's me, me in a mirror anyway.

I look at it closely; the mirror is a full sized model so that you can look over your whole body.

I move my gaze to myself, I look to be about nineteen to twenty years old; I'm wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, a black pair of shoes and pale blue jacket.

I turn to see that my hair is blond, and is down just past my shoulders, held by a ponytail holder to keep it out of my face.

I look into the reflection's eyes; they are green, dark green…

I shake my head; the image in the mirror is totally foreign to me, I almost look like I don't even trust myself.

I turned from the mirror and continued to walk down the hallway, trying doors as I go, but I can't help but get the feeling that someone is leading me along, leading me to right where they want me.

So I'm being paranoid, anyone would be under the same circumstances

I finally come to a door that is open and I almost fall through it because I've been trying the doors so fast, I look around the room, there is a table in the middle of the room, wooden chairs lined up around it, a flower pot stands on top of a cabinet in the corner of the room.

I walk into the room a little to take a closer look at the table, on top of it are several documents, useless things of no value to me, but on the other side is a black gun, I walk around the table and pick it up, turning it over in my hands I eject the clip and mumble "Damn." When I see that it's empty.

I put the gun in the inside breast pocket of my jacket and walk over to the cabinet and look inside, there is a small knife, a switch blade, I run the edge along my arm and see that it's sharp enough to cut the hairs off.

I close it and put it in my pocket, unsure of if I'll need it, but wanting to have it just in case.

I take a final glance around the room; nothing useful catches my eye and I walk out.

I look back the way I had came in the hallway to see that the mirror had shattered while I was in the room.

I walked up closer to the mirror and looked down at the shattered glass on the floor.

There hadn't been anyone in the hall with me, I hadn't heard anything while I was in the room, and there isn't anyone in the room now.

Mirrors don't just combust do they?

If a mirror destroys itself does it still get seven years of bad luck?

I smirked to myself at the thought.

I found it odd to be thinking such things, but then that is one way of dealing with difficult situations, by laughing your way through them.

I looked up from the mirror and turned back the way I had been going, past the door I had entered before and around the bend in the hallway.

The area ahead of me is dark, the overhead lighting busted.

Despite the fact I'm armed I feel wary of just walking right into the darkness, blind as a bat.

So I turn around and walk past the door, then the mirror, I keep walking till I get to the door I first came out of.

In mere curiosity I try to open that door to find it jammed like most the other doors.

For some reason this didn't surprise me, it wasn't like I really wanted back into that room anyway.

I continue down the hallway the direction I had neglected the first time through, I try doors as I go but to no avail.

Finally I come to a working one, I open it in a glance around the room, there is a small, hands-free flashlight sitting in the middle of the room, it's on and there is no light besides it.

I feel a wave of fear wash over me, though I cannot explain why, the idea of going into this room makes me uneasy in much the same way that the idea of walking into the darkened hallway made me feel uneasy.

The nagging sensation that I was being led along like a puppet become stronger than it had moments ago.

I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of the fear and paranoia, and take a step into the room, and then another, and then I reach down and pick up the flashlight, noting that it's a nice, easy, one-button mechanism.

I slip it into my outer breast pocket so it can shine out and I won't have to carry it.

The light in the hallway goes out as soon as I've turned around to see it happen.

I walk through the doorway; the entire hallway is dark now, the only light coming from my flashlight.

"Damn it." I say to myself, the ease of being able to see the entire area disappearing, and furthering the nervousness that is quickly consuming my mind.

I step out into the hallway, the only way I can go is the way I came, the hallway ends to my right so left is my only choice.

The beam from my newly acquired flashlight is pretty powerful, but nowhere near the comfort level that the overhead lights had presented me.

I shake my head and wonder why I'm so afraid, it's not like there are monsters in the dark, no boogey men are going to come out of nowhere and snatch me up.

But then again…that might be exactly what happened for all I know. I quickly come to the conclusion that Amnesia really blows.

I keep walking down the hallway, not bothering to check the doors as I go, pretty sure they are still locked.

I come to where the mirror had been before to find that the mirror is gone, only the shards from it remain.

I wonder to myself if I was a calm collected person before I lost my memory, because as it stands I don't feel very calm, I feel nervous.

I walk past where the mirror was and around the dreaded hallway bend before I touch anything.

I walk through the new part of the hallway and try opening a few doors on the way, none of them work till I get halfway down the hallway.

I feel the knob turn under my hand and my mind screams at me, not a sound, but an actual thought, that I should just take out my knife and off myself right here.

I have no idea where the thought comes from, but it's a strong one, and I seriously consider it before pushing to the back of mind, thinking the paranoia is just getting to me.

I turn the knob…

The door swings inward slowly…

And I almost wish I had listened to my mind…

------------------------

And so ends my first Chapter, this is my first SH fic so please tell me how I'm doing alright? Reviews make me happy, and they make me write much faster.


End file.
